


关于我因为长得帅且器大活好而得以在杀手的枪下生还的故事

by CreepyDrummer2077



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 年下, 没有逻辑的黄色小说, 留学生x杀手
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyDrummer2077/pseuds/CreepyDrummer2077
Summary: 暴雨夜，留学生陈译旻在冥思苦想着论文的措辞时，房间里的窗子突然被打开了......





	1. ......入室抢劫？

**Author's Note:**

> 我抱着现代汉语词典想了整整七天都没憋出一个像样的标题，只能采取很多日式轻小说使用的命名法了  
> 作者目前没读过大学也没出过国将来更不打算学医，好多东西都瞎几把写的，bug很多，请念在这只是一篇无脑YY向黄色小说的份上放过我吧，对不起！

夜空更黑了，只在天边斜斜的一角，才能看到延伸向地平线的几道白光。不需要多久，隐隐约约的雷声从四面八方传来，城市蒙上一层厚重的雨幕，变成一个模糊又陌生的世界。 

狂风像只巨大的扫帚，卷起雨水，劈头盖脸地拍打在出租屋的窗台上。陈译旻正坐在书桌前，面对笔记本电脑敲着还未完工的论文。每当他写出下一句话的开头，就迫不及待地连摁几下退格键。无论是用母语还是英语，只要变成屏幕上的文字，都无法将他想表达的意思呈现出来。他为这句话快挠破头皮，而噼里啪啦的雨声让他更加心烦意乱。就在他又一次开始尝试时，风雨声中混进了窗户被打开的声音。他摁下保存后还没来得及回头查看，紧接着他的后脑就抵上了一个冰凉的硬物。

 

一瞬间，陈译旻的脑海里充斥了很多想法——这大概率是入室抢劫，而他脑袋后面的无疑是一把枪。虽然他有锻炼的习惯，但他不敢拿命来赌自己能否制服对方。他一个人租住在这间屋子里，值钱的东西只有耳机、电脑和一些现金。又或者歹徒会直接扣下扳机，而他会和其他不幸的留学生一样客死他乡......

 

“碘酒，绷带。不要大喊大叫。”身后的人并没留给他更多思考时间。这是一个男人的声音，语气中不包含愤怒、恐吓等任何一种感情。

他需要碘酒和绷带，这说明他受伤了。陈译旻调整呼吸，尽量让恐惧不要盖过理智：“我是医学生，我知道如何处理伤口。我还是个外国人，并且刚刚满十八岁，请相信我绝对没有反抗的办法。现在，劳驾，能否让枪口稍微离开我的脑袋，好让我把医药箱找出来？”

几秒后，硬物的触感离开他的后脑。他慢慢转过身，果然黑洞洞的枪管还在对着他。此时他看清了持枪者的模样。

 

陈译旻认为南方的水土能将他养到187公分已经非常不易，而面前的人还要高一些，身高已经突破了一米九。男人被雨水打湿的金发一缕缕贴在脸侧，鼻梁高挺，鼻尖的形状很精巧。眉眼深邃，眼尾有一丝安顺的下垂，眼神却很是凌厉。

——是很标准的外国帅哥长相。陈译旻在心中下完总结后才意识到，观察歹徒的脸这一举动有多贸然，但对方并没有将他打成一个筛子。他悻悻地从床底拉出药箱，示意不速之客坐到床上。

 

闯入者把挂水的风衣随便甩到地上。在伤口将衣物黏住前，他自觉地脱下上衣，蹬掉裤子。抛开手臂和大腿上触目惊心的伤口，这是一具漂亮的躯体。肌肉线条清晰流畅，跟纤瘦不沾边，但又不会过于魁梧，显得整个人非常修长。

陈译旻用碘酒仔细处理创口，往闯入者的大腿上一圈圈缠起绷带。男人身上的水珠时不时落到陈译旻的发间，让他晕眩地想象到，自己是大海行船的水手，在风雨夜捡到了童话故事中金发碧眼的人鱼——不过真正的人鱼应该不会拿枪指着他的头。等他处理完男人的伤口，也不知道是何处来的勇气让他和杀手先生打趣道：  
“刚刚你脱下衣服的时候，我差点不记得你是来做什么的。”

“小孩，我知道你的脑袋里都在想些什么。”杀手的绿眼睛笑意满盈，尽管他的枪还在指着陈译旻的太阳穴，“但现在不适合继续这种话题。或许改天，我还会回来找你。”

男人俯下身，往陈译旻的耳朵里呼了一口热气：“毕竟你是我喜欢的类型。”

陈译旻不可控制地跌坐到地上，险些打翻药箱。他在思考对方的意思是真的想和他发生什么，还是迟早会杀他灭口。男人看见他额上密布的冷汗，哈哈大笑：  
“放心吧，亚洲小帅哥，我不杀孩子。后会有期？”

杀手放开了他，重新套上沾满血污的衣服，将手枪插进风衣内袋，裹紧风衣，从窗口跃回那个大雨磅礴的世界。等陈译旻逐渐从呆滞中恢复过来，男人已经消失得无影无踪，只在他的床上流下一滩水迹。


	2. 新室友入住的第一件事就是同我打炮

暴雨将整座城市冲刷得一干二净，天空的颜色格外明亮澄澈。昨夜的男人并没有带走除了一卷纱布外的任何东西，陈译旻的手指在是否拨通911之间踌躇时，突然接到了房东的电话。

几周前房东就询问过他是否介意与他人合租。陈译旻欣然接受了，毕竟这间屋子只住他一人还是空旷了些，有个室友能分摊房租和水电费也不错。今天下午那个室友终于要搬进来了，据房东所说是个看起来很干净的小伙子，应该比陈译旻大不了几岁。不过他还没有钥匙，由陈译旻当面交给他。

 

陈译旻在查资料的时候，门铃响了。他打开门，一道高大的影子投入门厅。来人身穿洁白的衬衣，下着一条水洗牛仔裤。稍长的金发垂到脖颈，在阳光下略显光泽。

如果迎接他的是其他人，那他们肯定会热情地招呼这位英俊得闪闪发光的小伙子。但陈译旻差点当场晕厥——

这个人无疑是昨夜的不速之客。

 

“哈喽，不打算让我进去了吗？”男人伸出手在陈译旻的眼前晃晃，“求你啦，快让开，我的箱子好重。”

陈译旻连忙让开一个身位，他说不出一句话，大脑还在处理着当下的信息。男人没有搭理他，自顾自地将大件小件的行李摆放到位。看着他忙碌的背影，陈译旻再次陷入沉思。

他看起来确实干净极了，身上还带有雨后植物的清新气息。不知情的人或许会想，他的箱子里装的是一大袋柠檬味的水果糖，还有漂亮的精装诗集。但陈译旻懂得里面最可能有的是沉甸甸的枪支和子弹。

陈译旻就这么站着看完他整理东西的全过程。男人长呼一口气，伸了个懒腰，走到陈译旻面前朝他伸出手掌：“杰克。很高兴再次见面。”

陈译旻犹豫片刻，还是跟他握了手：“只是‘杰克’？”

“不然呢，你还想叫我‘开膛手杰克’吗？那你呢，亚洲小哥。”很好，他巧妙地规避了名字的问题。

“呃，艾伦？”

“不，不是这个，你本来的名字。”

“......陈译旻，陈是我的姓。”

“E-Mean......怎样，我的发音还算标准吧？”

陈译旻没有做出什么评价，单刀直入地提出一个疑问：“你有什么目的？听着，我只是一个留学生，我没有钱，也不认识什么人物。只要你肯放过我，我绝对不会报警......”

“停，我说过，你是我喜欢的类型。”自称杰克的男人撇撇嘴，“仅此而已，不然我图什么？我一次委托费用多到吓死你，更没必要去巴结谁。你很冷静，如果你昨晚见了我直接吓到尿裤子，那我肯定不想看见你第二次。”

 

杰克逐渐贴近陈译旻的身体，压迫感使陈译旻连连后退。他们在客厅里打了个转，沙发阻挡了陈译旻的脚腕，杰克顺势摁住他的肩膀，将他推到柔软的沙发垫上，然后扯掉自己的衬衫，跨坐到陈译旻的胯间。

他修长的手指自下而上地滑到陈译旻的脸侧，挑起他的下巴：“你长得真好看。知道吗？你不是电影电视剧里面那种模板亚洲脸。你的鼻梁很高，眼睛不小，双眼皮也很宽。我喜欢你的黑色眼睛，昨晚你拿它盯着我看的时候......我简直湿得不行。”

 

他用臀部蹭了蹭陈译旻的腿间的器官，布料下不失所望地支起一个小帐篷。杰克感觉非常满足，脱掉了自己的牛仔裤。他的性器也已经勃起了，前液在内裤上濡湿了一块渍。他的手指伸入内裤的边缘，缓慢褪下这块包裹了他欲望的布料。等他再次坐回陈译旻的腿间，陈译旻感觉到对方的下体不断有液体流下来，甚至多得有点不正常。

“嘘，不要大惊小怪。要是我看到你萎掉，就一枪崩了你和你的废物老二。”杰克稍微往后坐了一些，拨开他的性器和卵蛋。陈译旻终于看清了那些液体的源泉。

那是属于女性的生殖器。两片蚌肉已经染上情欲的殷红，小红豆颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，甬道里吐出一股股透明汁液。

陈译旻一时间不知道作何反应，至少他没在专业课以外的地方见过这样的案例。他想摸摸自己的下巴是不是惊讶到脱臼了，杰克先伸手将他张开的嘴巴合上。

“看够了吗？你的视线太直接了，搞得我好害羞。我以为你们亚洲男孩都是很内敛的。”

“抱歉......”陈译旻暂时将教科书上的人体图片抛到脑后，目睹杰克撩开他的T恤下摆，拉下他的居家裤，把他的欲望逐渐释放出来。按理来说杰克的体温还比他略低一些，但手指的所到之处都像摩擦出了一团火花。当杰克完全扯下他的内裤，勃发的性器直接弹到了杰克的大腿根部。

“嗯......你的小兄弟可一点都不‘亚洲’。抱歉，我是不是说了什么种族歧视的话？”杰克咽咽口水，脸颊飞上两团红雾，“呼......让我最后再问一次——你成年了吗？”

“去他妈的政治正确吧。需要我现在穿上裤子把护照给你拿过来吗？”

 

“不不不不不——”老天啊，这根戳在他大腿上的玩意怎么会这么大，这么烫。如果他敢说出一个“好”字，那他的脑袋绝对是被十辆火车撞了。

他握住陈译旻火热的柱身，手掌弯曲的弧度让他呼吸一滞。他支起身子，让龟头几度划过他的肉缝。待两处器官都沾上了对方的液体，他的下体将性器一点一点吃了进去。

小穴内部早已湿滑无比，淫液滴滴答答地浸湿整个柱身，但里面还是紧致非常，目前仅是热乎乎地包裹了性器的头部。陈译旻倒吸一口气，他不由得想到一句很出戏的话，那就是“再冷漠的男人，直肠也是温暖的”。只不过现在包裹他老二的是这个男人的阴道。

陈译旻看向杰克的脸，他的眼里满是情欲的水光，红润的嘴唇大张，向外喘着粗气，一点都没有昨晚拿枪指人的样子。他现在关心的也不是如何对付暗杀目标，而是如何吞下对方这条粗壮的老二。

陈译旻主动向上顶了顶胯，性器又进去了一寸。杰克发出一声曲折的呻吟，里面包含了享受以及没有防备。他憋了一口气，闭上眼睛，脸鼓起来像只膨胀的河豚。陈译旻不明所以，但是觉得他的脸挤出这样的表情非常有趣。紧接着杰克的臀部重重地落了下来，阴茎全根没入他的小穴。

 

捅进去的瞬间，杰克抓住陈译旻肩膀的手不由得收得更紧。他忘记控制力道，陈译旻在感受到性器被紧紧包裹的快感同时，还感受到他的肩胛骨快被捏碎了。

“松......松松手！痛死我了！”

“啊！对不起！”

他一松手，陈译旻躺倒在沙发上，头枕着沙发扶手。他大喘着气，肩膀还在传来痛感的余韵，头上的汗珠流下汇聚到他的后颈。

杰克一手扶住沙发背，一手开始撸动他的性器，屁股含着陈译旻的阴茎自己上下耸动起来。龟头盲目地顶撞穴肉，刮过内壁，直愣愣地戳到了穴心深处的敏感点。

“啊——啊——E-Mean,E-Mean,慢、慢一点......呜......”杰克又忍不住叫了出来，尾音还带了点哭腔。

“嗯......准确来说刚才是你自己在动。”杰克的臀部一下一下地撞向他的性器，穴肉依依不舍地吸着柱身，又被肉柱不断挤回去。情欲狭裹中，陈译旻艰难地从牙缝里挤出这句话，“包括现在。”

“操，我恨我自己，居然对第二次见面的室友......呜......发骚得这么厉害。想想看，我们还要一起住......嗯啊！好久好久......”

陈译旻以为自己不能再硬了，但这句话让他硬得更加厉害。他保持下体捅在杰克穴内的姿势坐了起来，将对方推倒在沙发上，开始做起活塞运动。杰克的两条长腿环在他的腰上，让穴夹得他更紧。杰克甚至伸手握住了陈译旻的胯骨，协助他抽插进自己小穴的幅度更大些。

他在心中骂了千千万万句浪货，然后随着穴肉的一下绞紧，一泡浓稠的精液尽数喷射到杰克的阴道里。酸酸麻麻的穴心也分泌出一大股黏液，浇在炽热的龟头上。

 

他们一起累瘫在沙发上，陈译旻的阴茎还插着杰克的小穴。过了大半个晚上，最终是杰克先爬起来把陈译旻摇醒，然后他俩轮流去用了出租屋里的浴室。


	3. 棒冰真好吃

按照以往的作息来说，陈译旻今天起得有些晚了。他睁开眼睛时已经是十点半，并且，好样的，手机还没充上电。

他像往常一样刷牙洗脸，然后打量镜中的自己，发现眼下挂上了两道浅浅的黑眼圈。他终于回想起昨天他的新室友“开膛手杰克”搬了进来，与他做完没羞没臊的事情后，连晚饭都没吃就躺到床上呼呼大睡了。

——这才第一天啊，接下来他岂不是要肾亏。

陈译旻捂住嘴，觉得自己的想法很危险。

 

等他洗漱完毕来到客厅，沙发早就被另一个人占领了。杰克穿着一件宽大无比的T恤，趴在沙发上玩《堡垒之夜》，嘴里还叼着根棒冰。他说不清杰克身上这件衣服到底有多少个X号，长得把他的臀部完全盖住了，只露出下面细韧修长的腿。陈译旻心想是不是他们白人健身的时候都只练上半身不练下半身，胸肌和手臂那么发达，腿却都那么细。

杰克刚好打完一局游戏，把手机丢到一旁，伸了个懒腰。一抬手就露出了T恤下光溜溜的屁股，陈译旻猛然发现他甚至都没穿裤子。

“你、你没穿裤子？”

“是的，我没穿裤子，任何视觉功能正常的人都看得见。这是一个陈述句，用来回答你显而易见的白痴疑问。”

这么高一个人趴在沙发上，简直没给陈译旻留下一块落坐的地方。见杰克没有任何给他让座的意思，他索性坐到了沙发扶手上，背对趴在沙发上的杰克。

“杰克先生，我有必要提醒你，你在和一位青少年同居，这样真的不太得体——我是说你至少也把内裤穿上。”

“你是个屁的青少年。”杰克翻了个面，嘴里依旧懒洋洋地叼着那根棒棒冰，“你成年了，小子。而且下面毛都长齐了，我昨天看得一清二楚。”

“可是据我观察，你作为成年人，下面的毛却很稀疏。”陈译旻继续接上了他的黄腔，“难道及时刮下面的毛发也属于杀手的自我修养之一吗？”

“那是我天生丽质，皮肤像鸡蛋壳一样干干净净，溜溜滑滑。”杰克往沙发边上挪了挪，将长腿搭在陈译旻的肩膀上，“不信你看，我连腿毛都不怎么长的。”

“你......把你的臭脚给我放下来！”其实杰克的脚并没有什么味道，但这让陈译旻很不爽。

“不要。”杰克冷漠回绝了他，咂吧咂吧地继续吸着棒冰。陈译旻现在只想揍他一拳，但愤愤转身之后他呆住了。

 

杰克的腿因为他的突然转身还没来得及并起来，现在一条搭在沙发背，一条塌在沙发垫上。T恤下摆略略卷起，露出下腹分明的腹肌。而他腿间的风景被陈译旻一览无余，包括此时软趴趴的性器，以及昨天被欺负得有点儿惨，现在还红红肿肿的小肉花。

“干嘛？想打架吗？喂......你，你......”意识到陈译旻目光汇聚之处，杰克的脸跟被加热了似的慢慢变红。他抬脚去踹陈译旻的肩膀，但还是被陈译旻看到，不争气的花穴在目光凝视下一点一点变湿。

 

变态，被视线强奸都这么兴奋。他在心里这么骂自己。陈译旻趁他自怨自艾的时候夺走了他手上的棒冰，杰克一下子清醒了。

“喂，还给我，想吃自己去冰箱里再拿一根。”

陈译旻炫耀般地晃了晃手里的冰棒：“如果我从你手上抢过来的是枪，现在你大概已经是具尸体了吧。”

“说到枪，其实沙发底下就有一把。需要我掏出来给你看看吗？是真家伙噢。”

“不用了！”

——操，他什么时候藏进去的。陈译旻不禁打了个寒战。但很快他便洗脑自己，他的室友是杀手，他应该习惯这点。

 

他撩起杰克的T恤下摆，一直推到锁骨处。杰克的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，饱满胸肌上两颗红色的乳果静静点缀在上面，好像在邀人品尝。

陈译旻用手上的棒冰慢慢贴近杰克的一边乳头。在冰棒抵达的过程中，它的方向还偏了一点，戳到了鼓鼓的胸肌，上面的乳肉被顶出来一个小窝，看起来是软的。

陈译旻感觉口干舌燥，他以前都没注意过，原来胸肌并不是硬邦邦的，反而还挺有弹性。棒冰修正它的目的地，贴上了旁边的小红豆。

“啊——好冰，小屁孩，快拿走！”

突如其来的刺激让杰克的脚趾头都伸直了。被冰棒戳捻的乳头刺刺痒痒，还有点发麻，可怜兮兮地立了起来。另一边乳头也无法逃脱这样的命运，仿佛都能看到两颗乳果冻得瑟瑟发抖。

陈译旻很后悔昨天怎么就不记得也玩玩他的奶子。他一手用棒冰挑拨着右边的乳头，另一只手没有冷落左乳，用几根手指轮番搓捻着挺立的红豆。

“呜......好痒，你舔舔它......吸吸它......”杰克说出这个请求时差点咬了舌头，他企图捂住嘴，来让自己稍微矜持一点。

这次陈译旻倒是很听话。他低下头，含住了没被冰棒肆虐的乳头。灵活的舌尖挑逗着小巧的乳珠，把它卷起来，放开，然后舔弄细小的乳孔。

——或许他还能够产奶？这样的想法诞生后，陈译旻自己都觉得脸颊发烫。他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着敏感的乳果，面对清凉冰棒和炽热口腔的夹击，杰克再也忍不住了：  
“快，另一边，另一边，啊——”

另一边的乳头也被如法炮制。陈译旻的嘴离开他的乳首时，还牵出一条细细的银丝。陈译旻欣赏着这两颗红肿胀大的乳头，杰克还意犹未尽，迷迷糊糊地揉着自己的胸部。冰棒往下来到了他的肉缝，凉凉地滑过两片肉唇之间。

“呜......呜......混蛋......”他现在连咒骂都像欲求不满。

陈译旻两指撑开他的外唇，另一只手用冰棒的头部碾过那颗最敏感的小豆。杰克的身子立刻像触电似的抖了一下，他羞赧地从沙发上扯来一个靠枕，死死捂住脸。陈译旻听不清他在嘀嘀咕咕些什么，但总离不开是骂人的话。

陈译旻也硬得不行了。他一手抚慰起自己蓄势待发的性器，另一只手拿着冰棒向杰克的小穴内探去。他看见殷红的肉花无力抵抗冰冷异物的入侵，只能乖乖承受，默默吐出一股股透明黏液，借着淫液的润滑冰棒得以越插越深。每当陈译旻捏着冰棒的小棍将它旋转起来，冰面总会摩擦包裹它的穴肉，让杰克发出一声不知道是痛还是爽的哼哼声。

在抽插扭转的过程中，冰棒逐渐被湿热的肉穴温暖融化，糖水混合阴道分泌物汩汩流出下面的小嘴。杰克小腹一紧，前端的性器在没有任何直接刺激的情况下，断断续续吐出几股白色浊液，点点滴滴落在他的腹肌和大腿上。陈译旻也气喘吁吁，他扶着自己的肉柱，让龟头亲吻着合不拢的小穴。

杰克抖了抖，感觉像是被烫了一下。当陈译旻的性器再次尝试进入他的小穴时，他隔着枕头，一遍遍说着不要不要。陈译旻快速而用力地撸动了几下自己的性器，对准杰克的穴口，让一团精液冲刷过合不拢的肉唇。然后又用龟头磨蹭他的乳头，把精液擦在胸口。最后伸手拨开杰克捂住脸的枕头，不顾他还在大口呼吸空气，将剩余精液尽数射到他高潮余韵的脸上。  


杰克像是被玩傻了似的一言不发，只是躺在沙发上用力喘气。还不到二十四小时，他已经从刚进门那个带着阳光味道的小伙子，两度变成被玩得黏糊糊、脏兮兮的性爱娃娃。他有点感慨，却也不知道自己具体应该酝酿一种什么样的感情。这时陈译旻的肚子响亮地叫了一声。

“操，饿死我了......”陈译旻捂住他紧缩的胃，难受地蹲在地上。

“活该，臭傻逼，色情狂。”

 

杰克的嘴角和发梢还挂着陈译旻射上去的精液，一张好看的脸看起来色情又淫靡。他抽出穴内融化冰棍留下的木棍，插到陈译旻嘴里。

 

......天啊，你还是一枪崩了我和我再次勃起的“废物”老二吧。


	4. 陈医生的身体检查(上)

离考试的日子又近了，然而陈译旻的这几天只能用荒淫无度来形容。 顺带一提，可怜的沙发已经承受了太多不该有的液体。杰克提议说：“我觉得你应该去洗洗沙发套，房东看到这些痕迹后会杀了我俩的。”

“那就派你去把房东杀了吧。”陈译旻随口回答。

但杰克嘴角勾起的那个意味不明的弧度，还是让他为了美国人民的生命安全，自告奋勇去洗沙发套了。

 

陈译旻悲壮地想起，爸妈送他出国是为了让他好好学习的，而不是沉溺于跟来历不明的杀手室友翻云覆雨。他每天早上洗漱时，都感觉到镜中的自己日渐油腻。

（尽管杰克的原话是：“你看起来跟我俩第一次见面时没有任何区别，但你让我明白，这个年龄的男孩都是臭傻逼，不管他的脸蛋有多漂亮。”）

生活不能再这样继续下去了，他决心今后要做个贤者，做个圣人，努力学习，积极生活——至少在大考前是这样。于是这两周里他回出租屋的次数寥寥，大多数时间都花在泡图书馆，连晚上睡觉都是去同学家借宿或者住旅馆。同学非常不理解他的举动，但转念一想，这可能是来自中国的神秘风水学说，便不再细细追究。

在陈译旻没日没夜的力挽狂澜之下，他最后的成绩还算好看。当他真真正正顶着一张饱含学识的油腻的脸回到出租屋时，杰克并不在这，似乎是出去了。不过还算欣慰的是，他居然还记得给阳台上的芦荟浇水。只是他对芦荟的关爱稍微有点多，泥水已经漫出了花盆。

现在已经晚上十一点了，杰克还没有回来。他又去接什么委托了吗？希望他回来的时候安静些，好好走门，别走窗户。

陈译旻关掉客厅的灯，打算窝在床上追会儿剧就睡觉。他终于调整好一个舒服的观影姿势，准备惬意地欣赏《权力的游戏》大结局时，客厅传来了敲门，或者说是砸门声。

——操，烦死了，你当门铃是摆设吗？好好找找钥匙在哪，实在不行就跳窗进来吧。

 

陈译旻拉起被子蒙住头，但粗暴的敲门声还是穿透了被子的隔阂。他愤然起身，踱向玄关。即将转动门把手时，一个电影中经常出现的桥段抵达了他的脑海：

难道是杰克的仇家找上门来要绑架他？不要啊，这个混蛋百分百会任由绑匪撕票的。

他小心翼翼，通过猫眼观察门外的景象。一个陌生男人在努力敲门，肩膀上挂着另一个人的金色脑袋。那颗脑袋还在拱来拱去，显示着这并不是一具尸体。那人抬起头，乱蓬蓬的金发下是杰克惺忪的睡脸。

陈译旻打开房门，心中无名火起。还没等陌生男人开口说话，他就一把将杰克的肩膀捞了过来。高大醉鬼的体重一下子压在他身上，差点让他俩一起摔倒在地。

“你是他的......呃，室友吗？能不能麻烦你等他酒醒之后跟他说一声，我叫尤里......”

“再见。”

陈译旻没有耐心听完他做自我介绍，砰地关上了门。几秒后门打开了，他从钱包里掏出几张钞票，像扔垃圾一样扔向门外。

“计程车费。”

门又被用力地摔了一次。

男人捡起地上的钞票，嘴里嘟囔着：“便宜你了，亚洲佬。”

 

杰克醉成了一滩烂泥，浑身软趴趴的，像是抽走了骨头，只能靠陈译旻搀扶前行。陈译旻将他一路拖回他的房间时，他还在胡乱地亲着陈译旻的脸颊。

他刚才也是如此与那个陌生男人勾肩搭背的吗？

陈译旻有点后悔他扔出去那几张钞票了，虽然它们全是从杰克的钱包里夹的。

他将杰克推上床，脱掉他的鞋袜，觉得自己已经仁至义尽，打算把他丢在这晾到明天早上就好了。陈译旻正要起身离开，醉鬼的手突然死死捏住了他裤子的一角。

“救......救我......”杰克挤出几个模模糊糊的发音，“呜......Dr.陈，救救我......”

“你怎么了？”陈译旻在床边坐下，摸摸他的额头。有点发热，但应该只是喝醉了的关系。

醉鬼一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，向空气中打了个绵长还带有味道的酒嗝，然后把裤子一脱，指着自己的下体说：  
“你你你你你看啊，它、它怎么一直，嗝，一直在流水？”

仿佛怕陈译旻看不清楚，他把内裤也一下子脱了扔到地上，用手掰开两片肉唇。

“它流个不停，我是不是，是不是快死了......救命......”

他把食指也伸了进去，搅了搅，安静的房间里只有黏黏腻腻的水声在响。

“你喝醉了......别发酒疯了，快睡吧。”

陈译旻发觉自己的脸烫得吓人，想趁事情一发不可收拾之前赶紧逃回房间，但杰克的手像钳子一样紧紧握住了他的手腕，让他动弹不得。

“Dr.陈，你，你不可以丢下我啊......”这句哀求过于激动，最后一个单词都破音了。杰克的拳头不知道往床头柜的什么地方一敲，电光火石之间，一把枪出现在了他的手上。  
“呜......你要是不管我，我就杀了你......”

他的眼眶红红的，鼻头也红红的，但可怖的枪管却直抵陈译旻的太阳穴，手腕稳得连抖都不抖一下。

如果杰克没喝醉，这尽可以当做一句玩笑话。但他现在迷糊得找不着北，要是擦枪走火，陈译旻恐怕就真的英年早逝了。

“你别激动，我就在这，哪都不去，我保证。”陈译旻闭上眼睛，尽量不去想抵在他头上的枪，“放轻松，把枪放下来，我帮你看看......”

杰克呜呜咽咽把枪放下，眼尾积蓄的泪珠顺着脸庞颗颗滑落。陈译旻赶紧把这个危险玩意扫到床下，长舒一口气。

唉，明明差点小命不保的是他，为什么搞得像他欺负人似的？

既然这个家伙执意要毁掉他今夜的睡眠，那他也要给点颜色看看。

 

“你，站起来，面对墙趴着，对对就是这样......Dr.陈现在去拿医药箱，你不要乱动噢。”

陈译旻指挥杰克东倒西歪地站起来，像只巨型壁虎一样扒在墙上。他的脸埋在臂弯，嘴里发出呜呜声。下半身不着寸缕，两条长腿岔开，微微打抖。

陈译旻用最快的速度跑到房间取药箱又跑回来。杰克乖乖扒着墙，一动不动，有些许要昏睡过去的意思。

“喂，醒醒。”陈译旻坐到地上，拍拍他的屁股，富有弹性的臀肉给予手掌舒适的反馈，让他忍不住又揉了两把。真是的，他都被折腾清醒了，杰克哪里有睡觉的道理？

“哈......你回来了。”

陈译旻默不做声，有模有样地戴上橡胶手套，两指分开他腿间的阴唇。

“自......自己掰开......”陈译旻有点难为情地说。

他就是试试看杰克会不会听话到这份上而已，但这个醉鬼真的去做了。他两手将肉唇左右拨开固定好，等待陈译旻的下一条指令。

陈译旻骂了句脏话，用力捶打了一下墙壁。心里默念，他是医生，他是圣人，医者仁心，妙手回春......

他克制住想马上脱了裤子干他的冲动，拆出一条医用棉签，在穴口摩挲着。穴口早已汁水纵横，没两下就把棉签完全打湿。棉签头没什么阻碍地伸入穴内，在阴道前庭刮刮蹭蹭，按压打圈，抚平上面的每一道褶皱，引来杰克的喘息连连。

“你真的流了很多水，都流到我手上了。为什么会这样呢？”陈译旻抽出棉签，换他的手指上阵，缓慢搅动起来，“你在想些什么呢，病人？”

“我......我......只是有点想他。”杰克含含糊糊地回答。

“‘他’是谁？”

“E-Mean,E-Mean,唔，那个傻逼......他去哪了，操，是嫌我烦吗？我还没嫌他老是用我的充电器呢！”

他的表情咬牙切齿，鼻子一皱，似乎又要哭了：“我都知道的，还他妈的宁愿住旅馆都不回来，啊？咳......他怎么好意思觍着脸住同学家？咳咳......”

他说得上气不接下气，肩膀上下耸动，臂弯之间传来吸鼻子的声音。杰克这么又哭又闹，喊打喊杀，居然是因为太“想”他。陈译旻又不由得感到背后发凉——

 

这意味着，他的行踪在杰克眼里已经完全没有秘密可言了。

 

他差点忘了自己只是一个留学生而已，漂洋过海来到异国求学还不到一年，没有亲人，没有特别亲密的社交圈，也没有完全克服那时常来访的，对从小长大的生活环境的思念。

然而那个本应该爆肝赶论文的夜晚，杰克不偏不倚挑中他的窗户跳了进来。杰克很高挑，很好看，性格甚至可以用烦人得有点可爱来形容。但他是个货真价实的，靠取走别人性命来吃饭的杀手。杰克承诺过他不杀孩子，是不是当他觉得自己不再是一个孩子的时候，就会毫不犹豫地为他的生命画上句号呢？

他真的能和一个杀手，在同一屋檐下相安无事地生活吗？

迟到的恐惧感现在才席卷陈译旻的胸膛，悬紧他孤立无援的心脏。他发现自己的视线突然模糊了，摸摸脸颊，温热的液体早已夺眶而出。他已经很久没有哭过了，即使是最烦恼的时候，他也仅仅是通过不停奔跑，跑到他筋疲力尽、累瘫在地来舒缓压力。

他的人生才刚刚开始啊。

可他已经无处可逃。

 

陈译旻用力抽了自己一巴掌，脸颊上火辣的痛感让他的注意力重回眼前所见。

他的手指依旧被对方的小穴含着，那里是那么紧，那么热，那么湿，像一处永远不会干涸的泉眼。

“别哭了，怎么他哭你也哭啊？他的下面在被你捣鼓着呢，还担心他这时会一枪崩了你吗？”

陈译旻瘫坐在地上，渐渐平静了下来。他自嘲地想到，真可笑，最终居然是性欲给予了他勇气。

算了，不如就先享受这一切。毕竟不是每个人出国留个学，都能有这等艳遇的，对吧？


	5. 陈医生的身体检查(下)

杰克浑然不知刚才陈译旻隔着手套玩他下面的时候，经历了怎样一番思想斗争。他依旧尽职尽责地扮演着一位听话的病人，任由医生的手指在他的穴内肆意侵犯。

陈医生将手指抽了出来，把手指沾染的爱液尽数涂抹在他的臀部，然后手又折返回去，使坏地掐了他充血的阴蒂一把。

“啊——啊！”杰克断断续续的呜咽声立刻变成了破碎的呻吟。

对方呻吟还未结束，紧接着陈译旻的嘴唇就吻上了他下面的肉唇。他张开嘴，把那片软肉含入口中，舔舐啃咬。灵活的舌尖迅速扫过小缝，拨开大小阴唇，探入穴内。猛地一吮，受到刺激的小穴收缩了一下，又吐出一注汁水。

“哈......啊！好、好痒......”

杰克被他舔得下体酥酥麻麻，就要站不住。在他双腿一软时，陈译旻眼疾手快地将他的屁股托住了，那个软乎乎的肉蚌刚好摁在他的鼻梁上。

“好险，要是你刚才直接往我脸上坐，我的脖子估计就得断了......呃啊，你的水流到我眼睛里了。”

“医生，我里面好痒，像虫子在爬......我，我到底怎么了...... ”

陈译旻双手揉弄他的臀肉，缓缓起身。曲着腿坐了太久，腿都麻得快走不动了。他揽住杰克的腰，两人一起跌跌撞撞摔到床上。杰克炽热的身躯压在他的身上，陈译旻艰难地推开他，将他翻了个面。

“重死了，多长高几厘米你能拿来当饭吃吗？”

杰克没有听到陈译旻妒火中烧的埋怨。他面色潮红，泪痕纵横，嘴唇翕动，像上岸的鱼一样拼命汲取着空气中的水分。陈译旻抬起杰克的一条腿，搭在腰间。

“我检查出你的问题了。”

他扶住自己硬到发痛的阴茎，硕大的龟头抵在已经十分松软，适合插入的洞口：

“你欠干。”

 

他俯身吻住杰克绽开的红唇，狠狠突入那个“生病”的小口，把那里捣得白浆四溅，汁水横流。小穴的主人一边哼哼唧唧地啜泣，一边被灌进一股又一股精液。最后精液射满了他的肚子，从合不拢的烂熟肉花中缓缓淌出，仿佛它的哭声也和主人一样无声无息地消失在静谧的夜里。

 

陈译旻睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是杰克放大的脸，近到失焦的绿眼睛正在直勾勾地盯着他。他的心脏骤然停跳一拍，脑袋向后撞上了床头柜。

“......好痛！你吓死我了。”

“早上......好，哎？”杰克一开口，发现自己的喉咙像烧焦了一样嘶哑干燥，而腰像被棒球棍殴打过一样酸痛。他努力回想昨晚上发生过什么，但记忆到昨天晚上在酒吧喝酒后就戛然而止，再往下想就是一阵头晕。他攥住陈译旻皱巴巴的T恤领子，将他一把拽过来：

“操，昨天晚上你喂我吃了火药吗？为什么我现在......咳咳！嗓子这么疼。”

说实话，就他现在这副喉咙喑哑，眼睛哭得又红又肿的样子，耍起狠来是真的没有什么气势，反而还让人心生愧疚。陈译旻淡定地一根根掰开他的手指，缓缓开口：

“让我捋一捋。昨天你喝了很多酒，一个人把你送了回来。回到家后你就开始发酒疯，然后......”

陈译旻的脸有点发烫，但他还是像位专业的医生，尽量用正式术语说：“然后你脱掉裤子，拿着枪威胁我我检查你的阴道为什么会分泌那么多黏液。我用棉签刮取了一些样液，又戴上手套对你进行指检......哎哟！”

 

随着陈译旻的话语，昨天晚上的事情像绘卷一样在杰克的脑海中徐徐展开。他的耳根都红透了，只想回溯时光，一枪杀了昨晚那个淫荡而不自知的自己。羞臊之下，他抄起床上的枕头奋力殴打陈译旻。后者被打断了一下，然后用手臂保护头部，以最快的语速继续回顾着昨夜的“看病记录”：

“我初步判断为这是受雌性激素水平影响，具体原因可能是你说的‘太想E-Mean’。你的眼泪不停在流，小洞也一直流水......抱歉，应该叫‘分泌巴氏腺液’。当时我没有测量pH的工具，不惜用嘴品尝你的液体。经粗略鉴定它呈弱酸性，属于正常的分泌物。

我认为解决这个问题只有一个办法，就是让E-Mean满足你的性欲，所以我义不容辞地献出了自己的阴茎......再往下我不描述了，这些你都非常熟悉。

总之你断断续续哭了大半夜，可能有点脱水。Dr.陈这边的建议是要及时补充水分......”

 

“操！臭傻逼！色情狂！闭上你的狗嘴，老子杀了你！”

杰克吼得喉咙都要撕裂了，他羞愤地捡起昨晚扔在地上的枪，狠命抵上陈译旻的太阳穴，仿佛要靠这样来压碎他的太阳穴。

陈译旻用背部生生承受了所有的拳打脚踢，但当他看到杰克红得冒烟的脸时，还是觉得非常值得。说完后他乖乖闭上了嘴，故意睁大他的黑色眼睛，睫毛随眨眼上下翻飞，表现得像只担惊受怕的小动物。枪口不由得为之一颤，缓缓离开他的太阳穴。

 

“......恶心死了，赶紧收起你假惺惺的表情，这次先饶你一命。”

他挫败地把枪收回去，背对陈译旻躺回床上。陈译旻看见他的肩膀小幅度抽动了一下，几乎微不可察。

“你又哭了吗？”

“没有，趁我回心转意前快滚。”

骗人，我都听到你说话带鼻音了。

“我错了，我道歉。但是你真的不能再哭了，眼球是靠泪液来杀菌润滑的，短时间内哭得太多会让眼球非常干涩，往严重说还有可能失明......”

“滚开。”

“我错了，我真的错了，虽然这都是你逼我做的，但我是禽兽是败类的事实没跑了，行吗？对不起，我这就滚开。”

陈译旻迅速捡起他的裤子，风一样地闪出房间外，临走时还不忘记把门带上。不出几秒，门又小心翼翼地打开了一条缝。

 

“你又来干什么？滚开，跟傻逼讲话浪费我的感情。”

“呃，昨晚上我观察到你的淫水......不是，你的分泌物清亮粘稠，而且比较有弹性，可能是排卵期临近了——如果你有的话。我很抱歉射在了你里面，请待会自行服用避孕药吧。如果你懒得动，我现在去药店帮你买回来......对不起！下次一定会注意的，我保证。”

 

砰。

 

杰克向门口盲开一枪，脸依旧埋在枕头里。陈译旻怔怔地看着门板上离他还不到十厘米的弹孔，双膝一软，滑坐到地上。

良久，他才从牙缝挤出这句话：“房东真的会......杀了我俩的......”

杰克没有抬头看他。

“......好吧，这两天我就找人来修门。这回真的没事了，对不起，你，好好休息！” 

陈译旻惊魂未定地关上了门。隔着门板，杰克还能听见他慌忙逃走的巨大脚步声。

 

杰克心里很委屈。

旧金山屋子那么多，他怎么就挑了这间跳进来？全美国初来乍到的留学生那么多，陈译旻为什么不能像他们一样外语不好，害羞腼腆不讲话？全世界长得帅的人那么多，陈译旻为什么不能像一根英俊的进口按摩棒一样安安静静地干他就好？

 

为什么他只是一个一无所有的臭傻逼，而自己却那么在乎他。


	6. “我要睡在这”

     回想起几天前发生在杰克房间门口的那一幕，陈译旻仍然心有余悸。他在脑内不断倒带、放映着那天的每个细节，杰克干燥而喑哑的嗓音，门板上往外冒烟的弹孔，当他开枪时甚至连头都舍不得抬起一下。是他对自己的枪法很有自信，还是他当时真的动了杀心？

 

      陈译旻躺在床上，思绪像一团乱得找不到线头的毛线球。他用被子把自己裹成一条蠕虫，只露出一张冥思苦想的脸。突然，身后传来一声巨响，听这声音不用特别确认，挂在门背上的日历肯定掉了。

他软绵绵地蠕动到床另一头看去，是杰克一脚踹开了他的房门。他还没来得及开口，杰克便不由分说地将手上的枕头摔在他的床上。

 

      “你还在生气吗？对不起，如果是用枕头的话，我现在躺好了让你揍——来吧。”

    没手没脚的蠕虫陈译旻躺在床上，摆出一副英雄就义的姿态，准备迎接胖揍。

      “我要睡在这里。”杰克在陈译旻的旁边坐下。

      “哈？为什么？”

      “因为我的门现在被拆了，晚上睡觉没有安全感。如果遭遇入室抢劫的话，先被洗劫的一定是我的房间。”

      ——鬼扯。你是门没了又不是床塌了，有必要屈尊来我这凑合吗？还入室抢劫，恐怕到时候劫匪还要跪下来求你放他一条生路吧。

      但陈译旻只是在心中翻了个白眼，没说出口。

 

      “噢......那你的意思是，在新门装好之前我们俩交换房间睡？”

      “不，是我要和你一起睡。”杰克把枕头摆放好，抽出陈译旻紧裹的被子，分给自己一半，“就在这张床上。你不给吗？”

      “给，特别欢迎，热烈欢迎。我现在最不怕的就是入室抢劫了，有人翻窗进来拿枪指着我的头都不带怕一下的。”

 

      ——完了，他连我在房间里做什么都要监视了。希望他不会趁睡觉的时候一枪崩了我，第二天早上再轻飘飘地来一句“孤好梦中杀人”。

      陈译旻难过地默哀着他在这个屋子里唯一的私人空间也没了。

 

      “不早了，你想关灯睡觉了吗？”杰克的手放在台灯开关上，陈译旻思考几秒，感觉自己根本没有选择的余地。

      “嗯......关了吧。”

其实他打算把知乎上那篇文章看完再考虑睡觉的事，但他自知理亏，只能接受今夜是一个失去手机刷屏的夜晚。

 

      今天的杰克格外沉默，俏皮话和废话少了很多，或许是因为他还没从前几天的酗酒事件上缓过来。这几天杰克对他的态度也在不停变化，先是见了他就恨得咬牙切齿，然后是对他爱搭不理，接着是像陌生人一样平平淡淡，现在甚至还跟他客气起来了。比如刚刚关灯的时候，杰克居然会问他的意见。这放在之前简直是不可思议。

 

      关灯后的黑暗再次倍增二人之间异常的沉默，连多余的呼吸声都显得格外尴尬。陈译旻并不习惯仰睡，他长这么大几乎都是侧睡。但此时他连姿势都不大敢变化，像具死尸一样直挺挺地躺在床上，什么都干不了，只能盯着天花板上灰掉的电灯发呆。

      当他干瞪着眼，数到第十遍天花板上到底有多少条裂纹，却还是没有产生一丝困意时，杰克翻了个身面向他，小声说：“你也没睡着吧？我忍不住了，能帮我把手机拿过来吗，它放在你那头。”

      陈译旻得到解救，立刻把头扭了过来：“你应该早点问我，现在我只能告诉你，天花板上有七道裂纹，有四道还开了岔。”

      “哈......？”

      杰克开始怀疑，难道他和十八岁的男孩都产生代沟了吗？

 

      于是二人双双拿回了自己的手机，在黑暗中滑动手上发光的小屏幕，如饥似渴地汲取着社交媒体上大大小小的信息。二十一世纪人类的通病在此时体现得淋漓尽致。

      等到陈译旻的手指再怎么滑动刷新，都看不到一条新信息时，杰克也打了个哈欠。他们同时按灭屏幕，背对背躺好。

      “晚安。明早你起床的时候帮我拔一下充电线。”杰克说。

      “......好，晚安。”空气再次安静下来，陈译旻在黑暗中眨眨眼，几秒后忍不住又翻了个身。

      “那个......前两天送你回来的人是谁？”

 

      问题说出口后他就有些后悔了，但现实世界里并不存在一个撤回按钮，只能静静等待杰克会怎么回应。

      “噢，你说安东尼？他是我的新男朋友，那天晚上我们一起去喝了‘点’酒，本来我还打算在他家过夜的。”杰克平静地回答。

      “可是他叫尤里，而且，我赌五美元，他绝对不是你喜欢的类型。你看，我记得的都比你清楚。”

      “......去他妈的尤里吧。从这一秒开始我正式和他分手。”

      小陈同学为自己再次撞破杰克的谎言在心中欢呼雀跃，但可惜他只能看到杰克的后脑勺，不能欣赏到他此时的精彩表情。

 

      杰克把被子往上扯了扯，盖住耳朵，依稀可以看到耳朵边缘的颜色变深了些。陈译旻看着被沿露出来的金发，一丛丛趴在他的头顶打着卷儿，登时产生了一种不可名状的满足感。

      “杰克......”

 

他忍不住伸出手，悄悄地将一缕金发顺到手心，用大拇指和食指摩挲柔软的发丝。微弱的光线下，发丝静静呈现出淡雅的光泽，好像不止瘙痒了他的手指，还瘙动了他心中的一角。

 

      “还有什么事？玩手机就把亮度调低点，别开声音。玩爽了之后就快闭嘴吧。”

      “我是说，你不打算，呃，做点什么吗？”陈译旻小心翼翼地试探道。

      “做什么？你这么大的人了还需要晚安吻吗？我不会施舍你的，巨婴。”杰克的语气有点不耐烦。

      “不不不，算了，你当我没问过......”

      ——他明明知道是“做”什么，他就是在装傻。陈译旻朝他的后脑勺吐吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

      “噢——我明白了，今天没有那个心情。”

 

      被单下的身体动了动，杰克将要翻身，陈译旻迅速梳开刚才被他玩乱的头发，赶紧藏起那只捣乱的手。他们的距离一下子缩短许多，呼吸都可以直接喷在对方身上。杰克的脸在陈译旻的瞳孔中近了，近了，近得他可以数清对方的眼眶插着多少根睫毛，近得他可以用笔描绘出对方鼻梁上驼峰的曲线，近得他可以在对方澄亮的绿色眼睛里，看见自己汗涔涔的脸的倒影。

 

然后，仿佛世界在此刻按下了静音键似的，他只能看见那副微微抿起的柔软嘴唇，缓缓做出这样的口型：

 

      “晚安。”

 

      薄薄的眼皮覆上他的眼睛，剪断从眼底发散的光线。他比陈译旻高一些，但借床铺的帮助，陈译旻得以见到他头顶上打圈的发旋。浓密生长的金发有的散在枕头上，有的贴着他的额头，有的被他捋到耳后。他们的身高差一下子逆转了，杰克就这么安安分分的，几乎是在他怀里面浅浅地呼吸着。

 

      陈译旻反反复复调整手臂的摆放位置，觉得怎么放怎么别扭。最后他决定将手掌搭在杰克的腰侧，闭上了眼睛。

 

    夜是静默而流动的，月光从百叶窗缝隙间漏进来，筛下破碎的，淡白的光斑和摇晃的树杈的影。平淡的呼吸和窗外淅淅娑娑的各种声响刷过鼓膜，成为推助睡眠最好的白噪音。伫立在木地板上的床仿佛化成一叶扁舟，在水面漂漂摇摇，陈译旻就这样缓慢地，缓慢地漂流进梦的水域。  
   


	7. 人们睡不着的时候都会做什么

    “......喂......”

    “醒......”

“醒醒......”

 

双眼蒙雾，视网膜没有适应眼前的视信号，陈译旻仍在疑惑他是谁他在哪，脸上便结结实实地挨了一巴掌。这一掌力道之大，把他的脸都打歪向一边。他并没有注意到痛觉神经没有任何反应，但大脑理所当然地告诉他：这必须很痛。

    “......好疼！”  
     
    果然他也是这么喊出来的。他缓缓抬起头，身前蹲着一个戴着草帽的人。这人还穿了件宽大的背带裤，帽子和衣服都蒙上不少尘土。他抬起帽沿，陈译旻看到了一张熟悉的脸。

“哈！终于醒了。”

 

——杰克？这家伙又在搞什么鬼。不过他现在看起来可真怪，原本白皙的皮肤都晒红了，金头发没有什么光泽，像稻草一样干燥，咧嘴笑露出两行白牙的样子还有点蠢。任谁说，他都像是个从小和牛羊长大点农场男孩，每天提着草料桶晃晃就会有不少姑娘（或者小伙子）跟他打招呼那种。

 

陈译旻忍不住笑了出来。他想捂住嘴，控制自己别笑得太大声，却只能发现他坐在烂木头椅子上，被粗麻绳捆得结结实实。

     
更要命的是，他怎么才注意到自己身上现在连一块布片都没有。

 

    “你在做什么？放开我！我俩还没熟到可以玩这个......”陈译旻拼命挣扎，但连这破椅子都跟黏在地上一样，纹丝不动。

    农场杰克好像没听懂他在说什么，自顾自地握住他腿间的性器（该死，它是什么时候勃起的）：“好姑娘，你憋得很辛苦吧，别着急，我这就帮你挤奶......”

    “‘好姑娘’？你都抓住我的男性生殖器了还管我叫‘姑娘’？等等，你说挤奶？什么挤奶？啊——！”

    随后陈译旻就明白了“挤奶”是什么意思。杰克并没有理会他的不知所措，很自然地握住了他的性器，卖力地上下套弄起来。他的动作毫无章法，但速度很快，幅度很大。陈译旻在急促喘息中恍惚看到杰克身旁闲放的铁皮桶，并且还不止一个。

    “哈、哈啊——你认真的吗，说真的，我就是想也‘产’不了那么多......呃啊，放、放开我！”

陈译旻毫不怀疑这个奇怪的农场杰克会榨干他，然后试图用他的精液装满那几只桶。他的下半身传来一阵一阵的快感与燥热，被挑起的欲望总没有被满足。两只离地的脚急速扑腾，在欲望和束缚之间奋力挣扎。眼前闪过一道白光的瞬间，他用最后的力气用力一蹬——

 

美国，旧金山，相同的公寓，相同的夜晚。

 

    杰克猝不及防被睡梦中的人的精液喷了一脸，他还没揉干净流进眼睛里的白浊，皮肤就感受到空气流速在发生剧变。

他保持双眼紧闭，敏捷地阻止了即将到来的威胁。睁开眼睛，还没醒来的陈译旻突然飞来一脚。他堪堪接住陈译旻的脚踝，手指关节发白，额头直冒冷汗。如果他的胸膛真的挨了这一脚，那肺估计就不大好受了。

 

    “操！你小时候去学过功夫吗？这一脚都能把我踹到墙上了。”

“唔......”

 

    陈译旻真正醒过来时看到的是杰克跨坐在他身上，手里还拎着他的脚脖子，这个画面还是很怪诞，但好歹比梦里正常多了。

    “得了吧，你连我睡觉的时候蹬腿都接不住，也基本上该和杀手生涯告别了。比起这个，你......噢。”

他刚想发问杰克对他做了什么，但瞥见自己被扯下一半的睡裤，和杰克脸上还没干涸的精液，便明白刚刚的奇怪春梦并不是没有由来。

 

    “......你怎么还没睡，我梦都做完一个了。”

    “我睡着了一会儿，之后被热醒了，然后我就再也睡不着了。”

    “大家睡不着的时候会去数羊，只有你他妈的爬起来去玩室友的屌！”  
     
    “那是因为他们没有屌这——么大的室友（他甚至还用手比了个尺寸）。刚刚你在睡觉，我戳了戳小小E-Mean，它马上就站起来了。不去理它，它会自己慢慢软下去。这时我再抓住它套弄几下，它又是一根坚硬的老二了......”

    “停。所以你的意思是，你就这么折腾我的老二折腾了大半个晚上？”

    “差不多吧，我还趴下来从好几个角度观察它硬起来和软掉的全过程，但你睡得跟死人一样。除了刚刚那一脚——你真是把我吓到了。”

    “请问这东西你自己没有吗，杰克·混账玩意先生，你的胯下的家伙不是摆设！现在，立刻，从我身上滚下来，作为一名大一学子，我明天还要上课！”

“不要。”

 

    杰克依旧坐在陈译旻身上，稍微挪了个位置，陈译旻勃起的性器钻进他宽松的短裤，直戳他的大腿根。

    “你又硬了，你的身体简直在说：我好想来一发。”

    “那是因为你的屁股总不舍得离开我的老二。烦死了，睡前是谁说今天没有心情的。”

陈译旻有点郁闷，但杰克滑溜溜的腿还是在他的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，好像在恳求他。好吧，确实，他没有什么腿毛。

 

    “做就做，明天爬不起来可别后悔！有什么大不了的，我会雄风不倒，精力无限，你呢，你会被我干死在床上，腿都合不拢......”

陈译旻坐起来，一下子将杰克掀翻在床垫上。杰克的脊背被在床上弹了两下，露出一个狡黠的微笑。奸计得逞，他开始胡乱掀开自己的衣服，陈译旻的手也协助将他剥光，掌心在他光裸的躯体上游走，不忘记蹂躏一番鼓鼓胀胀的乳肉。

 

"Fuck you,literally."

 

    说罢，陈译旻叩住他的后脑，骤然吻上他善于狡辩的双唇。 带有起床气的大男孩用炽热的口腔夺走他的呼吸，舌头轻快扫过他的上下唇，伸入口中，围绕舌尖画圈似的舔吻。牙齿轻咬过他的舌头，又舔又吸，仿佛要将其吞入腹中。

    氧气的稀缺让两人都有些发晕，陈译旻的舌头退出他的口腔，沿着对方的唇形啃咬几下，彻底与那微微充血的唇肉分开。

杰克被他摁在床上亲吻了那么久，还在大口大口喘着气，感觉晕乎乎的，但心里产生了一种他也不知如何形容的欣喜。

 

    陈译旻也气喘吁吁，从杰克的角度看，他额上的碎发已经汗湿了，汗珠从他的额角滑下，流过颧骨时分成两支，一支顺着他的脖颈汇聚到锁骨，另一支落在他翘挺的鼻尖。乌黑的眼中似乎有熠熠星光，是正值青春特有的健气。

 

杰克忍不住颤颤地伸出手，贴合他眉骨、脸颊、下颌角恰到好处的弧度，轻轻抚摸。他的脸好烫，和口腔和鼻息一样，热乎乎的，好像要把杰克烤化了。

 

——他是这个星球上最好看、最好看的男孩了。

 

    杰克不想与任何人打赌，只是把这个秘密放在心里。

    但杰克对美貌的痴迷没有持续多久，他捏了一下陈译旻脸颊上的肉，把这张帅气的脸都捏变形了。陈译旻吃痛地把他的手打掉。

    “混蛋！”

    陈译旻狠狠地掰开杰克的腿，他已经硬得不行了，下边的小穴也已经汁水泛滥。两根手指直接插进蚌肉当中，大力搅动起来。

“小陈同学，你在国内的时候有亲过女孩子或者男孩子吗，有和别人上过床吗，谈过恋爱吗——啊！”

 

    陈译旻精准地掐了一下被阴蒂包皮包绕的阴核，最敏感的性器官受到刺激，并行的快感与痛感终于让他乖乖闭嘴。

    “以上都没有，行了吧？你夺走了我的初吻、初夜还有其他乱七八糟的东西，现在你可以开始沾沾自喜了。”

    “呜......”

    刚刚那下真的有点过，生理性泪水还在杰克的眼眶里打转。但他还是一边观看陈译旻搅弄他的肉穴，一边不屈不挠地追问：

    “为什么啊，我觉得你看起来就是很受欢迎的类型，长得人模狗样，说话油嘴滑舌，经常有点自以为是实则很蠢的霸道。还有，你成绩应该不错吧，看你申请到的学校也不是塞点钱就能进去那种。不管是亚洲女孩还是你们所说的洋妞，都很难拒绝你这一款的。”

——至少生理上有一小部分是洋妞的杰克觉得自己被泡到了。 

 

“说实话，我父母除了不允许我成年前发生性关系外，其他还是很宽容的。但学校就未必了，你们外国人是真的不知道，那些成天没事干的校领导最喜欢的就是打手电筒抓在操场上一起走的情侣。”

 

“你这么聪明，如果真的想往这方面发展，我不信谁还能管的住你。”

    杰克缩起一条腿，脚掌落在陈译旻的阴茎上，脚底的薄茧轻轻摩擦他的柱身，脚趾头弯曲直起，挑逗着灼热的龟头。很快指缝间便填满了龟头分泌出的前液。

“你的恋人一定会很幸福的，至少在性生活方面，我很荣幸先替他或她体验了几次。”

 

“......其实我高中的时候曾经表白过一个人，很漂亮，但我并不是被她的外貌吸引。我被拒绝了，不过并不意外，我还是该吃吃，该睡睡。

    几天后才有人告诉我，她把我的聊天记录发到他们班班群直播。尽管我是受害者，但不可避免的，我成为了全年级的笑柄。”

 

    陈译旻很平淡地说出了这些话，像是在叙述别人的事情一样。倒是杰克，眉头已经皱出了好几道褶子，眼睛里的水光似乎又在闪烁了。陈译旻觉得他很有必要制止对方的同情。

    “打住，别这样，我不需要任何安慰。都过那么久了，跟别人做爱的时候还他妈为了这种陈年破事黯然神伤，我是有多没劲啊。”

    怕他不放心，陈译旻伸手捏了捏杰克的脸颊。不过他不愿意承认，他不太舍得掐得跟杰克掐他一样用力就是了。杰克往嘴里憋了口气，鼓起两颊，成功赶走他的手指。

“对不起小陈同学，唤醒了你一些不太美好的回忆，可是——你屌真的很大。”

 

    陈译旻没有理会杰克的赞美，突然抽出已经湿透的手指，扶住他的髋骨，将他强行翻了个面。杰克猛地被枕头糊了一脸，声音从棉絮里含含糊糊地冒出来，还有点委屈：

“我是在夸你啊，怎么还生气了......你的臭毛病再加上一条：不会领情。”

 

    姿势的变化让陈译旻可以更加清晰地观察杰克的背部，光裸躯体上覆盖了形状标准的背肌层，他可以自上而下说出每一个区域的名字，用手描摹他斜方肌、背阔肌和菱形肌的线条。但与教科书不同，这具漂亮的人体模型被偶有一些细小伤痕的皮肤包裹，每一寸肌肤下都蕴含温度。脊背的线条一直往下延伸，消失在紧邻臀部的尾椎骨。

    陈译旻拍了一下那紧实的臀部，没有立刻松手，而是又抓了一把：“我今天要干你后面。”

“噢，有意思。”

 

    杰克扭过头，昏暗的光线只给陈译旻留下一片模糊的剪影，而那双从黑暗中伸出的手紧锁住他的腰，胁迫他做出低伏的姿态。

 

——操，求你，快，现在就开始干我。

 

    杰克吞吞口水，但舌头底下好像一直在分泌唾液，喉结不停上下滚动，不知道什么时候才是个头。他只能别过头，重新把脸埋回枕头里。


	8. 科普读物

杰克的心脏从三分钟前就不太平静，回避视线反而让它跳动得更加疯狂，好像要蹦到他的嗓子眼。如果他这时候有机会说话，他一定要问问，这个十八岁的小屁孩在床上怎么能性感成这个样子。

 

他身后那个性感的混蛋正在拿老二当成马鞭，抽打他的臀部，发出一种让他难堪的响声。湿漉漉的龟头勾画着他的臀缝，在精前液和他自身分泌物的作用下，顺畅地在那条沟里滑来滑去。每当这个球状物有意无意摩擦他的肛周皮肤和前庭陷窝，他都会感觉自己的腰快酥麻得塌下去了。

 

“......操，只是在外面蹭来蹭去的话就快滚吧，别浪费我的睡眠时间。”

“你这个没活干时就整天在家睡大觉打游戏的家伙急什么？你需要润滑，我可不忍心看到自己的老二一拔出来都是血。”

“那、那就快点啊！”杰克急不可耐地捶了一下床板，“我快他妈的痒死了。”

 

陈译旻气定神闲地弯下腰，拉开床头柜上数第三个抽屉，因为里面的东西太多，让他打开得有点困难。杰克也把头凑过去看他到底在搞什么鬼，发现抽屉里面杂乱摆放满的全是润滑剂和避孕套。

 

“......你准备得还挺充分，都把我给震撼到了。”

“趁超市打折的时候买的，那个价格才叫震撼，就连处男看到都会打心底觉得不买真是亏了。”

“你这样子一看就是刚从中学里面滚出来的，拎这么大一袋......成人用品，别人该用什么样的眼神看你啊。”

“该怎么看就怎么看，反正我近视三百多度，离远点就看不清收银员的表情了。”陈译旻满不在乎地拆开其中一盒的包装，取出一个，将剩下的直接扔到一旁，“我买的还是大号，你不觉得还挺有面子的吗？”

“你真自我感觉良好过头了，别人都觉得你是下面那个。”

“是不是下面那个，待会就知道了。”

 

陈译旻戴上湿滑的套子，将橡胶圈一路拉至性器的根部，没有急着插进去，而是将润滑剂均匀涂布到他的性器上，并从杰克的腰窝上淋下这种黏腻的液体。杰克感到冰凉的流体在他的皮肤上缓慢流动，蜿蜒成河，最终汇聚到凹陷的穴口，填满穴口的皱襞。

 

“有必要用这么多吗？我的屁眼又不长在上面。”

“我第一次用，没有什么经验。”

“这只能说明你的眼睛早就近视不止三百度了——啊！你是不是进来了，操，怎么不和我先说一声，你不应该先把该死的手指放进来搅一搅吗？”

“我查过文献了，一根润滑得当的阴茎比一根拥有尖锐指甲的手指更不容易造成伤害。(*注)”陈译旻又拍了一下杰克的屁股，俯下身子，在他的耳边说，“现在，放松，你太紧张了，你的腿是在发抖吗？”

“没、没有！我见过的真的老二比你看过的黄片都多。”

杰克低头，看到自己的大腿真的在微微颤抖着。一定是床单打滑了，一定是。

 

硕大的龟头卡在杰克的穴口，对括约肌造成持续的压迫感。陈译旻在他身后，尝试慢慢撑开他的肛口。性器前后进出，将涂好的润滑剂挤进去后又带出来一些，两人的连接处发出滑稽的咕叽咕叽的水声。这个过程持续一段时间后，杰克感觉到有什么东西在缓慢把他填满。他将一只手伸向下身，准备也开始抚弄自己的性器，但他的手被陈译旻拿开了。

 

“现在不要尝试去刺激你的阴茎。”陈译旻扣住他的五指，将他们的手一起摁在床上，“不是因为我对你有什么变态控制欲，而是刺激会立刻引起你的括约肌收缩，刚刚我们那些慢动作都白费了。”

“其实你可以不用说那后半句的，真的。”杰克沮丧地看着他可怜的老二就那么孤零零地垂在腿间，它还是那么硬，但他的心情萎靡了不少。

 

陈译旻从后面抱住了杰克，用胸膛贴紧他光裸的后背，让露在外面的半截性器一点，一点地自然深入他的后穴。当阴茎完全进入杰克穴内，一瞬间手臂将他的胸腹勒得更紧了些。

 

“呼......总算进去了。或许下次我应该去买个扩张器，每天记得使用三次，这样你才能习惯我的尺寸。”

“想都别想！”

随后他的胯部开始缓慢抽动起来，刚才充分的扩张和润滑让他的动作并不是很困难。然后陈译旻开始更加大胆地抽插，耻骨不断撞击杰克的臀部，让他的身体一次又一次被往前顶，头都碰到了床头板。

“慢、慢一点！”杰克拿起旁边的枕头，垫在头顶，“你他妈的要把我的肚子捅穿吗！”

“请你对自己的直肠深度有点信心，它足够吃下世界上任何一个男人的老二了。”陈译旻并没有因此放慢速度，而是双手握住杰克腰肢，将他的屁股又往自己的胯间扣住。

“行行好，慢一点，啊、啊！”

“可以，但没必要。现在你的括约肌已经疲劳了，它会放松到根本不用担心你会受伤的程度。”

 

杰克有点后悔惹怒了熟睡的陈译旻，那根作乱的老二现在就在他的身体里猛烈抽插，不断挤开他的肉壁。更要命的是柱头不知道什么时候找到了他的敏感点，之后哪块地方就一直、一直受到龟头的撞击。他很丢脸地发现自己的脸上也湿了，这些并非由情绪引起的眼泪就这么不收控制地落在床单上，晕成一个个深色斑点。他下意识想往前爬，但这个坏心眼的男孩不知道哪来的力气总是在他意图逃走前，又将他摁回那根硬邦邦的老二上。

 

“呃！呃......你——我......”

 

陈译旻已经听不明白杰克到底在嘟囔什么了，不过这时他很仁慈地帮助一直趴跪的杰克翻身朝向他。杰克已经来不及遮挡他流满泪水，口水还有干涸精斑的脸了。干脆破罐子破摔，就这么流着眼泪，跟陈译旻面对面，从白痴傻逼一路骂到杂种贱货。陈译旻没有还口，他在心里由衷感叹从小到大看过的美剧都弱爆了，还不如跟眼前这个挨操的脏话制造机学习来得快些。他只是用手肘锁紧杰克的膝盖，把杰克的腿折到一个不可思议的程度，继续把自己的阴茎和阴囊都拼命塞进、抽出那个穴口。

 

杰克已经有点恍惚了，他仰头，是陈译旻那张欠揍的脸在朝他阴森森地笑；他低头，是自己的老二在上下拍打着他的小腹。可能是真的被干迷糊了，他居然眼巴巴地望着陈译旻，指指自己一直没有得到安慰的性器。

“我......它......”

“抱歉，我忘了，现在你可以开始给自己撸了。”真可怜，都憋红了。但这不代表陈译旻心中有产生一丝丝愧疚，“如果你懒得劳烦手腕，给阴蒂适当的刺激也能达到相同效果的性高潮。”

 

“不用了！”

 

陈译旻的生理知识科普让杰克顿时清醒几分。他很确信，如果陈译旻今晚再顺理成章地玩一下他的前面，明天他会有多痛苦。他颤抖着握住自己的性器，但手却没怎么使得上劲。他骂自己，快呀，拿枪的时候多牛逼啊，怎么握住自己胯下这杆枪的时候就没力气了。

陈译旻的手在这时不合时宜地来救场，他握住杰克的手，在他的性器上下套弄，偶尔还用手指拨弄几下他的龟头。打篮球让他的手指起了一层薄薄的茧，而现在这层茧不断摩擦冠头上的尿道口，让那处小眼又流出一股一股透明液体。

杰克被动地让陈译旻控制自己的手，整个上半身瘫软在床垫上，观看他一下又一下撞进自己的身体，耳边只有肉体碰撞的声音和他们此起彼伏的喘息。刺激持续很久，杰克感到小腹一紧，精液从他的性器里喷薄而出，高射到陈译旻的下巴上，又落在他自己的腹部和胸膛。陈译旻也感觉自己要到了，他把头埋在杰克胸前，抱紧他，让他的肠道更加深入地接纳正在释放的阴茎。待最后一股白浊液都射进了套子里，他滑出杰克的穴道，重重倒在杰克身旁。

 

杰克挪开放在性器根部的手，颤抖地触碰了一下肛口的穴肉。

 

“我是不是......合不上了......操你的......”

“会合上的，你还老没到那个连括约肌都控制不了的时候。喂，你......”

 

杰克刚问完，上下眼皮就黏在了一起，嘴都没闭上就睡过去了。陈译旻不想第二天枕一个满是口水味的枕头，帮助他把嘴合上。他的手臂越过杰克的身体，捞到放在一旁的手机。

“三点了，混蛋杰克。我骑单车去学校还要花二十分钟。”

 

他把光亮的手机锁屏直接对着杰克的脸，但杰克没有任何反应。他拉上被子，盖住二人的身体。然后拨开杰克盖住额头的头发，嘴唇在他额头上用力贴了一下。

 

“晚安，混蛋，这是赏给你的晚安吻。”

 

*注:这本伟大的文献名字叫做”The ins and outs of gay sex”,这句话和本章中的很多措施都出自其中的《肛交技巧》一章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发现看了那么多年脆皮鸭文学，很少有描写肛交要戴套的。于是我尝试正视一下这个问题，请原谅我的突发奇想......
> 
> 这两个人做爱的时候是真的话很多(其实都赖我)


	9. 起床真艰难

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位读者老爷久等了，最近考试好多实在有点忙。。。  
> 9和10不开车，11开起来，虽然我剧情写得很烂但希望不要跳。。。

早上六点，陈译旻是被一直戴在手腕的运动手环给震醒的。他不情愿地在床上滚了两圈，挣扎着把振动关掉。

职业习惯让杰克的睡眠注定不会很沉，刚才的悉窣声让他也醒了。他翻个身，回避窗外刺眼的光线，顺带夺走了一部分陈译旻身上的被子。陈译旻下意识去跟随身旁的热源，从背后抱住了杰克的腰。他把脸埋进那丛乱糟糟的头发里，手掌贴合他的腹部，感受到下面的皮肤随着他平缓的呼吸节奏一起一伏。

 

“......你应该起床了。”

只睡了三个小时的杰克也不大清醒，发出的都是含含糊糊的鼻音。

“嗯......我再......睡五分钟......”

“没有五分钟再给你睡了......滚开，不要用那个玩意......顶我屁股。”

“哼，晨勃又不是我能控制的。”陈译旻不但没有放开杰克，还搂得更紧了些，顺势抬起一边大腿夹住了他的臀部，“好困，我不想起床，今天翘课吧......”

“......不行。”杰克在这只八爪鱼的怀里艰难地翻了个身，带着一脸倦容面向他，“......不可以，翘课，你不是说今早是高数吗。”

陈译旻仍然将脸深埋在杰克的颈窝，不为所动，似乎又要陷入梦乡。杰克放任他搂着自己打了半分钟瞌睡，然后开始推他的胸膛。

“醒醒，起来，别睡了，快去上课，快......”

杰克的眼睛还是闭着的，手却一直在推搡着陈译旻。陈译旻并没有就此屈服，试图将杰克重新揽进怀里。杰克加快了攻击速度，并且开始胡乱地朝前方又抓又挠，双眼半睁半闭，像一只张牙舞爪的打醉拳的猫。

陈译旻被他挠得节节败退，身子不断向床沿逼近。这时杰克抬起腿，脚尖往陈译旻的肚子上轻轻一踮，陈译旻的身体便立刻骨碌碌地滚下了床。

被空调吹得冰凉的地板让陈译旻背后一个激灵，顿时清醒不少。他坐在地上，揉了揉脑袋上的乱发，看向床铺。杰克熏红的脸露出一个大获成功的笑容，伸展四肢，将双人床完全据为己有。

陈译旻无奈地从地上爬起来：“真是一只懒猫，烦人脾气差，腿还巨他妈长那种。”

 

他走到窗前，拉好遮光帘，将清晨的日光阻挡在外。转身回到床尾，把杰克露出来的手臂和脚丫掖回被子里。从衣柜中随便捡了一套休闲服，打着哈欠去往洗手间。

进行完一番简单的洗漱后，陈译旻拿着一杯水回到了房间里，放在床头。随后他背起挂在椅子上的书包，离开时没忘记轻轻带上门。

小小的关门声随陈译旻一同离开后，房间内再也没有其他的响声。杰克拿起放在床头的水杯，小酌一口。

“......又是热水，喝热水是个坏文明。”

温水入喉，杰克的身体涌进一股暖流，最终汇聚到胃部。他放下杯子，缩回被窝里，继续享受他的回笼觉。

 

-08:40 AM

"She's electric...She's in the family full of eccentrics..."

 

放在平时，杰克听到绿洲乐队演唱的这首他最爱的歌时都感觉身心愉悦，甚至会跟着哼唱起来。但当它成为阻断睡眠的罪魁祸首时，杰克只想将手机铃声换掉，并让这首歌从歌单里永远消失。

他拉起被子蒙住头，主唱的歌声却依旧从床头飘来，穿透被絮。他忍无可忍，手从被子里伸出来，抓过手机，接通了"Nerd"的来电。

 

“干嘛？你偏要挑我睡觉的时候打过来吗？”杰克的语气非常不耐烦，好像要顺着电话线爬过去杀人。

“可是我一打开电脑，屏幕右下角就弹出来你在玩《星际战甲》的steam提示。”电话另一头的人十分平静，看样子是已经习惯了杰克的恶言相向。

“噢，那是我们小陈上课都不忘记帮我签到——不对，他没有专心听课？这个家伙......”

“停。我对你和你小男朋友之间的恋爱日常不感兴趣。来活儿了，快去看留言板。”

“滚开，我什么时候和你说过他是我男朋友？”

“所以你真的不关心委托，只关心你的小男友。”

 

“......我不想干。”

杰克在床上滚来滚去，被子一层一层，将他裹成一根弓腰驼背的大虾条。

“反正又不愁没钱花，再多休息几天不行吗。”

“你以为我就想啊。但是这次恐怕事关你男朋友——还是说室友或者炮友的安危。总之，如果你不干，那个天天跟你滚床单的中国男孩恐怕就有点小麻烦了。”

杰克的手心一下子出了很多汗，他绷住呼吸，表现出少有的严肃：“你敢动他一根头发，我就宰了你。”

“你误会了，我可没无聊到去绑架一个见都没见过的小鬼。反正，详细资料我已经整理好了，爱看不看。你可以继续睡你的好觉了，‘晚’安。”

“......我知道了，两小时内，你给我出现在这。”

“别用这种命令一样的语气跟我说话——喂？”

杰克挂断了电话。

 

另一头的人听着手机里传来的忙音，不满又习惯地放下手机，慢悠悠将电脑盖上，装进包里。

“恋爱让人失智。”

 

下午并没有被课表填满，陈译旻在外面用汉堡解决了今天的午餐后，便无事可做地回到寓所。他在校道上骑车时，一直在考虑是否要帮杰克捎点吃的回去，但这个问题直到他转动钥匙才想起来。看来杰克的午饭只能寄希望于外卖小哥了。

 

一进门，陈译旻就看到一双陌生的鞋子躺在玄关——他依稀记得，自己和杰克对椰子都没太多兴趣。顺势抬头，那个留下一双陌生椰子的陌生男人正坐在沙发里，腿上放着手提电脑，面无表情地喝着茶。而杰克坐在沙发另一头，放肆地喀吧喀吧咀嚼着陈译旻昨天买的薯片。听到开门声，杰克懒洋洋地抬了抬头。

 

“你回来了。”

“嗯。”

陈译旻又打量几眼那个男人，棕色卷发，有些蓬乱，戴一副镜片不薄的眼镜。身上穿着像从超市一沓沓买回来的格子衬衫，跟他那双惹眼的椰子鞋一点都不配。

他顺便瞟了两眼杰克现在穿成什么样，衣服裤子一件没少，但宽松T恤加沙滩裤的死宅搭配说明，和这个棕发男见面不值得让他虚情假意地收拾下自己。

——神秘杀手的朋友是古怪的极客，这辈子他还会遇见多少个怪人，干脆一口气全送过来吧。

 

陈译旻还没问，杰克便主动说：“这个好像长在沙发上的怪胎是帕特里克，别看他整天摆副没表情的死人脸，他的内心世界丰富得有点恶心。”

“嗨......”陈译旻感觉有点复杂，他看看这个被形容为“内心世界丰富得恶心”的人，又瞄瞄他脚下的地板，“我是......”

“E-Mean，杰克经常念叨你。我有点好奇，你是英语不好吗，'mean'可不是什么适合当人名的好词。”

“不，这只是他自我感觉良好的音译罢了，不要试图再意译回去。我叫陈译旻——这三个字里面没有一个是'mean'的意思。或者艾伦，随你方便。”

“艾伦。”

 

帕特里克叫了下他的名字，却没着急往下说，而是面无表情地端起茶杯，将里面的红茶喝尽后才缓缓开口：  
“我刚刚一直想说，请不要用这种‘你和他是不是睡过了’的眼神看我。我这辈子都不会对他产生性趣的。”

陈译旻被他的直白噎得无话可说：“呃，我不是......”

“嘿！”

坐在一旁的杰克呆不住了，他放下薯片，碎渣掉了他一裤子，但他不理会，从沙发上爬起来，张开手臂，揽过陈译旻的肩膀：  
“真的，你得信我，我俩六岁的时候就见过对方的生殖器了，他可怜的小苗苗真是长势堪忧。”

“噢，别提了，我看你根本不好意思想起，你小时候尿尿的距离连我的一半都不到。”

“E-Mean，你去抱走阳台上那盆芦荟，和它一起躲远点，我不想伤及无辜。”

帕特里克也拍拍衣袖站了起来，表情波澜不惊，陈译旻赶紧在杰克扑上去前扯住他。天啊，他可不想在房间里近距离目睹一场枪战。

“冷静点，二位，换个地方再分享你俩的童年回忆吧，我现在还完全在状况外呢......帕特里克，你今天到这来有何贵干？”

“他来蹭Wi-Fi的。”杰克替他回答了。

“你当他跟你一样傻啊。我觉得，这没什么好瞒的，首先，我和杰克是吃同一碗饭的，你明白我什么意思。”

帕特里克继续保持着他那张无雨无晴的脸，但身份表明让陈译旻无端从他面上读出几分冷峻，厚重的镜片似乎在反射寒光。陈译旻不自觉吞了吞口水。

“嗯......我并不意外。”

“放轻松，他不是故意摆副臭脸要吓你，上帝压根就没给这人分配表情。或许有空你可以替他检查一下，他的面部神经是不是全断掉了。”

“上帝一定是把鸭子的灵魂装进人类身体里，才弄出杰克这么烦人的家伙。”帕特里克本想再端起茶杯，但茶已经见底，便了无兴趣地收回了手，“他不闭嘴，我到明晚上都讲不完。

“呃，我有个小小问题，你们平时也是一伙的吗？”

帕特里克看看杰克，杰克用眼神示意他可以往下说。

“不全是。有时候我们合作，更多的时候我们各干各的。事实上，我跟杰克有点不同，他没我聪明，我还会‘这个’，能打探到的东西要比他多得多。”帕特里克抬了抬自己的电脑。

“得了吧，就你那点东西，好像我没学过一样......E-Mean?”

 

“你的意思是，你是个骇客？”陈译旻往前走了两步，露出有些期待的神色，“像《看门狗》里面那种？”

“像《看门狗》里面那种。点点屏幕，就可以黑进监控摄像头，别人的手机，和交通信号灯之类的。我甚至还有一个很酷的小机器人。”

“但你偷不来他们那么拉风的跑车。这没什么大不了的！”

杰克急了起来，可陈译旻此时丧失了阅读空气的能力，继续睁大眼睛对帕特里克讲话。

“《看门狗》可以说是我最喜欢的游戏了！我甚至为成为骇客去学习了一段时间信息竞赛，但学了很久才发现......这一点都不酷。所以幻想破碎后我义无反顾地去学医了。”

“嘿！这你可没和我说过。我一直以为你最喜欢玩的是《文明6》，你玩了有三百多个小时了！”

杰克的脸都有点红了，双手在空中比划起来，但其他两人再次无视了他的窘迫。

“那当然，中学是不会教人什么网络攻防的。你的手机号码是*******，对吧。”

 

陈译旻有些吃惊，然后点点头。帕特里克在手机屏幕上飞快摁了几下，随后陈译旻感觉到手机在口袋里震了震，是一条新信息。

“还想知道什么关于骇客的东西，我们以后再说。你的好室友似乎要气炸了。”

“我气什么？难道我会觉得，你看出来贴在冰箱上的Wi-Fi密码是他手机号倒序这点很了不起吗？我们从小一起长大，学一样的东西，接受一样的训练，别以为你会点装逼的小花招骗骗小孩子，就能比我厉害到哪去。”

陈译旻这才注意到杰克都开始急得咬牙切齿了，他感到有点抱歉，轻轻拍了拍杰克的肩膀。

“收集有效信息的能力也是骇客应有的素质，不论他是否动用工具。杰克，你总是不愿意承认别人的优秀。”

“好了！你们俩都挺牛逼的，我看整间屋子里最废的就是我了。杰克，别生气了，你超帅的，真的......”

陈译旻侧过脸看向气鼓鼓的杰克，手搭在他的肩膀上安抚着。杰克一把打掉这只手，陈译旻只能缩到一旁，脸上委屈得像能挤出苦瓜汁。

 

帕特里克面无表情地观看完了这一幕，在心里遗憾，为什么茶这么早就喝完了。


	10. 案件描述

一番不可避免的口舌之争后，杰克和帕特里克分别坐在沙发两头，中间好像隔了一条河那么远。陈译旻觉得自己坐哪都不是，干脆从餐桌处拉了把椅子过来，在沙发前坐下。

 

“我不确定接下来的事是否要和你说，但跟你关系不小。不论如何，我们会保护你的安全。”

“没事，我想我知道的惊天大秘密已经够多了，再多知道几个也不会让我活得更长或更短。杰克？”

“问我干什么？想知道就听他讲。”

听这口气，陈译旻觉得性福生活至少要离他远去四十八小时了。

 

“好的。那么，”帕特里克转过电脑屏幕给陈译旻看，“萨莉·布兰顿，我想你在学校里见过她。”

“原来她叫这个名字。我没跟她说过话，但我记得每节药理学课她都坐在最前排。”陈译旻盯着屏幕上女孩的脸，神情逐渐紧张，“是有一个叫萨莉·布兰顿的女孩，但她两周前......去世了，据说是谋杀，凶手还没有找到。难道你们......”

“不。”帕特里克没有让他说完，转而切到了下一张照片，“托马斯·考菲尔德，你们的药理学导师，你肯定认识他。”

“没错。其实我很讨厌他，因为我能感觉出来他不太看得起亚裔留学生——或者不太看得起我。”陈译旻思索了一会儿，“等等，你让我看这两个人的照片，莫非是说他们两个之间......有点什么？”

“你可以继续。”帕特里克的身子往前倾了些，看起来对陈译旻的话产生了兴趣。

“呃，下课后萨莉经常堵住考菲尔德问问题，她的表情......怎么说，非常微妙，那样的笑容绝对不是什么对于获取知识的快乐。像是在公开场合，呃，秘密调情的一种得意。天啊，我在说什么......”

“调情，不错，继续。”杰克摸了摸下巴，也饶有兴趣地看着他。

“......我也不想那么八卦，但我记得有次到考菲尔德的办公室交材料时，萨莉也在那。当时是16度的空调，我进去时还打了个喷嚏，他们俩却都满头大汗，面色潮红。”

 

杰克和帕特里克都没有说话，以差不多的姿势靠在沙发上看着陈译旻。这让陈译旻不由得在心中又回想了一下当时的场景。

“怎么，该不会是我猜对了吧，这么劲爆的事情真的能发生在学校里面吗？”

“你当狗仔的能力不错。但你绝对没猜到，杀了她的人是考菲尔德。”说到此处，杰克翘起了二郎腿。

“呃！”陈译旻差点一个不稳，险些从椅子上滑下来。

“惊讶是正常的，警察也没有猜到是考菲尔德干的。但我可以很确定地告诉你，考菲尔德利用自己的职业之便偷到毒药，并把它装进胶囊里，跟萨莉需要服用的那瓶调了包。”

“哇哦......”

“由于胶囊的外皮，药并没有很快见效。我们猜测萨莉应该是在考菲尔德面前服下胶囊，然后考菲尔德趁她不注意，再次将原本的瓶子和那瓶毒药换了过来。所以警方化验出了她体内有什么毒素，却怎么也找不到药在哪。”

“那......那药被他藏在哪了？”

 

“在你身上。”帕特里克毫不掩饰这句话有多骇人。

“什么——！”

 

陈译旻这回真的坐不稳了，全身一瘫，重重跌坐在地，摔倒的椅子发出一声尖锐的巨响。杰克上前扶起他，将他拖到自己身旁坐好。陈译旻的瞳孔因惊恐皱缩成了一点，在眼白之中震荡，胸膛大起大伏，几乎要过呼吸。

 

“这也是我今天为什么来找你。”

“没事的，放松，有我俩在，你想主动送死都难。好啦，我们只要把那瓶玩意弄回去，再干掉考菲尔德这个老混蛋，你就比白纸还干净了。嘿，你还好吗......”

 

杰克搂住陈译旻的肩膀，摇摇他，想将他从恐惧中唤回现实。陈译旻怔怔地凝视地毯上的色块图案几秒，然后蹭地站起来，和空气抢过自己的包，将拉链拉倒最底端，把包整个倒过来。

书本、笔袋、水杯、耳机、眼镜盒、钱包、移动电源还有其他小玩意全部被抖了出来，噼里啪啦撞到地上。但直到包完全瘪下去，都没有要出现一个药瓶的样子。

 

陈译旻后退两步，大口大口汲取着空气，好像刚刚的翻找消耗了他的全部体力。

“冷静点。”帕特里克拿起自己的包，在里面翻了翻，掏出一个黄色的小药瓶，与他手机屏幕里所示的东西一模一样，“我怀疑你跟杰克住久之后连智商水平都不稳定了，我不会蠢到让你背着一瓶杀人凶器两个星期的。”

“少他妈的放屁！”杰克再次来到陈译旻身边，握住他的手腕，“嘿，没事了，你还好吗？”

 

“呼，我没事，下次还有这么重要的事，你们应该提前告诉我......”陈译旻握回杰克的手，手掌还是在打着寒战。

“这瓶东西呢，就由帕特里克保管了，他已经抹去了一切跟你有关的痕迹。既然我们刚好有机会知道了它是什么，就应该把它放回该放的地方。明天针对考菲尔德的询问已经结束，那家伙应该会找上你，企图把药瓶处理掉。但我们不好说你会不会也被他给‘处理’了，所以，明天我们会去学校保护你。”

“我有一个问题......”恐惧已经到达极点后，陈译旻慢慢落回理智，开始分析眼前的事实，“如果说他为了在搜查时不让警方找到药瓶，而把它装进了我的包里，那他为什么不直接报警说是我干的，然后嫁祸到我头上？”

“我想他可能考虑到，一你是个普通学生，没有权限接触这种药品；二是你并没有杀掉萨莉的动机，你连她的名字都不知道呢；但在没有其他证据的情况下，最大的嫌疑还是指向你，所以第三条原因是......”

“指纹，他没有处理掉瓶内的指纹。虽然两周后物体表面的指纹很可能会消失，但瓶内是密封环境，指纹会留存很久——长达一年都有可能。”

“没错！小陈同学反应真快，说真的，你可以考虑考虑往法医那方向发展。如果你是考菲尔德，陈译旻已经在吃牢饭了。”

 

“唉，没想到我还得庆幸他的疏忽......但你们又是怎么知道这些的？”

“我的眼睛遍布整座城市。追踪一个中年男子，从高级餐厅驱车来到学校对面的快餐店，然后鬼鬼祟祟地把什么东西塞进一个男孩的书包里，简直轻而易举。”  
帕特里克的表情和语调都没有温度，话语的内容却让陈译旻不知道该感到安全还是恶寒，“但你放心，如果没有需要，我不会去关注这些破事。想想看，两周前你在做什么。”

“呃......两周前......”陈译旻努力地搜刮自己的记忆，“两周前刚好是我考完试的那天。是、是杰克让你——”

 

“没错。他一天要问我八次你在哪里，搞得好像我很闲一样，我刷成就的进度都被拖慢了。”

“就那几个破成就你还要手动刷，这才是闲得没事干吧。”

“我当然有能力通过修改代码把奖杯全拿了，但那样就失去玩游戏的乐趣了。”

 

“......杰克，你真的会打听那么多次我在哪吗？事实上你只要给我打个电话......”

“不是，想活过明天就快他妈的闭嘴！”杰克把脚上的拖鞋踢飞了过去，陈译旻赶紧弯腰躲闪，避免这条完美的抛物线穿过他的身体。

“你说不是就不是......”陈译旻慢慢直起身子，声音非常虚弱，“你们只是来当我的保镖的吗？呃，我可没有钱雇你们俩。”

“当然——不是。我们的委托人是萨莉的哥哥，戴维·布兰顿，一个有点小钱的青年商人。在警方搜查无果后，绝望的他把希望转向了我们。”

“纠正一下，不是‘我们’，他找到的是我。”

“今早上你急匆匆打来电话拉我入伙，现在就想把功劳独吞了？”

“等等，我想知道，戴维为什么非要杀了考菲尔德不可，直接把他关进监狱不是更简单吗？还有，考菲尔德为什么要杀掉萨莉？”

“这跟他的价值取向有关，至于他和萨莉又有什么恩怨情仇，我管不着。反正我负责保护好你的小命，干掉考菲尔德，然后数钱就行了。”

“我也不希望知道太多没必要的东西。明天的计划大概是，杰克会和你一起去学校，以他的方式保护你。我把药瓶送进考菲尔德的保险箱，再由杰克把考菲尔德干掉。”

“那我做什么？”

 

“你负责装傻。”杰克和帕特里克不约而同地展现了他们在这间屋子里的唯一一点默契。

 

“好吧......至少我也算是计划中‘重要’的一环。”

 

随后，陈译旻又和帕特里克闲扯几句，以表达他对骇客生活的向往。毫不意外地，此过程中他持续收获了杰克怒目圆睁的注视。在视线把他的背后烧穿两个洞之前，他作别帕特里克，有点儿不舍地关上了门。


	11. 六十九

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车了开车了

“杰克。”陈译旻转过身，手还搭在门把手上。

“干嘛。”学龄前儿童都能看出来，他还在气头上。

 

陈译旻没有解释，像袋鼠一样蹦跳着扑过去，从背后勾住杰克的脖子。杰克被他勒得有点呼吸不上，克制住使出一套擒拿手的冲动，被陈译旻的全身体重拽得东倒西歪。他们俩像两个黏在一起的不倒翁，打着圈儿在客厅里摇摇晃晃，最终一起被柔软的沙发接住了。

“杰克。”

“干什么，放开我。”

“不放。”

 

陈译旻的两条手臂都环住了杰克的腰，轻轻撩开他的T恤下摆，抚上他的腰部，然后开始在两侧的皮肤上——挠痒痒。

“操，干什么，哈哈哈哈——”陈译旻的手指像羽毛一样，又轻又快，瘙得杰克毫无招架之力，“放开我——”

“不放。”陈译旻继续挠着杰克的痒痒肉，鼻尖抵上他的后颈，“你不可以生气。”

“哈哈哈哈，滚、滚开，我才没生气！”

 

杰克在陈译旻怀里扭来扭去，想躲开手的侵袭，却又把另一处敏感皮肤往陈译旻的爪子下送。杰克的头发时不时挠到陈译旻的脖子，他也跟着杰克哈哈大笑， 房间里顿时充斥了两个男人爽朗的笑声。

“噗......你不许生气......你不许生气......”

“好，好，我不生气了，别挠了......”杰克的声音渐渐虚弱下来，“我-要-笑-到-没-气-了......”

陈译旻这才逐渐停下捣蛋的手。杰克在陈译旻的怀里深深呼吸几口空气，肩胛骨一下一下抵上身后人的胸膛。

 

——心脏，快停下来！不，别停，我的意思是你不能再跳得这么响了......

 

所幸杰克并没有发现陈译旻心跳声的异常，但另一件事被他给发现了。

“嘿，你怎么又‘升旗’了，离我们上一炮刚过去了十二个小时。”

“呃，我，不......算了，你看着办吧。”陈译旻对于他的好兄弟如此精力旺盛，也无可奈何。

“听着，今天不行，我可不想明天我因为屁股疼导致我俩都没命了。”

“噢......”

 

陈译旻放开了手，慢慢爬起来，好像有点失落。杰克感觉他确实扑灭了一个男孩的“拳拳赤子之心”，翻身想伸手拉住他，却碰巧掏到了他同样炽热非凡的裤裆。

 

“操！”

 

陈译旻差点原地蹦起来，杰克也尴尬地缩回了手。

“......抱歉，我真不是故意去抓你蛋蛋的。”杰克觉得有些难以启齿，但还是开口，“或许......我可以用别的方式帮你。”

 

于是，杰克用右手握住了陈译旻胯下的那杆大旗。这只手骨节分明，皮肤很薄，是一种近乎透明的苍白，透过手背可以看见下面埋藏的蓝色血管。这正是他惯于握枪的那只手，手心并不是那么柔软，虎口处的茧正好卡在硬挺的柱身上，带来更刺激的摩擦。

现在这位旗手开始虔诚地履行自己的职责，套弄起火热的旗杆，将快感一下一下送至顶端。他巧妙地运用手腕上下运动，不需要动用手臂上的其他部位。很快柱头便吐出了越来越多的精前液，将他修剪得当的指甲和突出血管之间的沟壑打湿，给这只漂亮的手镀上一层淫靡的水膜。

 

“呼......你的手，很适合做这种事。”喘息间，陈译旻对杰克的手上功夫做出了满意的评价。

“谢谢，”杰克抬起一根手指，带茧的指腹在马眼上摩擦一下，陈译旻的身体为这突然的挑逗立刻绷紧了，“我的手同样也很适合现在拿起枪把你崩了。”

“你不会的，我希望你再考虑考虑。”陈译旻的手往下探去，拉下杰克宽松的裤头，握住了他也已经蓄势待发的性器，“看样子，它也需要我来帮忙。”

“嗯哼，”杰克的两颊慢慢出现一抹红晕，但显然不是因为害羞，而是陈译旻的举动让他的兴致也上来了，“你这是在挑战我的手活儿吗？你有这个自信吗——小、男、孩？”

“我青春期的时候可没少练习过这种事，等着瞧吧，看谁先射得一塌糊涂。”

“乐意奉陪。”

 

陈译旻的手指从根部逐渐攀上他的阴茎，指尖的酥麻触感一点一点上移，像是一路窜开了情欲的火花。终于他的指腹抵达了湿润的阴茎头，开始关照起这块格外滑嫩的区域。他的指尖一下一下擦过这正在吐水的小眼，另一根手指围绕包皮的边缘打圈，海绵体顿时又膨胀几分。

“嗯......嗯......”陈译旻的爱抚让杰克很是享受，发出了惬意的呻吟声。

“我听出来了，你很......啊！舒服......”

 

当杰克抚摸到陈译旻阴茎下的囊袋时，触电般的刺激让他也忍不住叫出了声，险些交代于此。杰克热乎乎的掌心开始按压他的性器根部，揉搓他的阴囊，纤长的手指用恰到好处的力道拨弄起这两个黏连的肉球。陈译旻正爽得脊柱酥麻，仰头望天花板时，手指突然罢工了。

 

“喂，你怎么不给我撸了，别光顾着自己爽就完了！”

 

不知是不是因为到达情动之时，杰克的尾音又带上那种床上才会有的，听起来有点小委屈的哭腔了。陈译旻回过神，看向杰克的脸。他的眼角简直红得不可思议，但刚才确实没有任何人给他灌了酒精。陈译旻忍不住伸手抚上他的脸颊，用食指搓了搓他发红的眼角。

 

“唔......我想我们可以做得更多。”

“那么，”杰克把他半褪的裤子完全瞪掉，爬到陈译旻腿上，舔舔下嘴唇，“我会吸你的老二——同时你也要舔我的。”

 

陈译旻俯视着杰克泛着水光的红唇，他看起来就像成人版神话故事里面的魅魔。当然，他的眼睛自始至终都是绿的，但陈译旻总觉得他的瞳孔深处似乎还冒着红色的桃心。面对这样的蛊惑，年轻的冒险者只会陷得越来越深。

 

“......好。”

 

他很自然地躺倒在沙发上，杰克调了个头，手肘和膝盖支撑在他身体两旁。杰克涨红的性器和下垂的囊袋就那么悬在他的脸上，再往上看，是那朵已经绽开的肉花，泛出一种熟烂的红色。在他欣赏着这样的情色之景时，下半身的活计突然被温暖包裹了。

杰克尝试含住身下的这根老二，它实在是太大了，让他的嘴角有些张紧，并且好一大截都还露在外面。他可怜的舌头被挤得一时间不知所措，但这条大家伙突然猛地一撞，干进了他的喉咙。他被噎得咳嗽几声，羞愤地拧了一下陈译旻大腿上的肉。

 

“嗷！疼疼疼，我错了，轻点轻点......”

“你再不老实点，下次掐的就不只是大腿了。”

 

杰克恶狠狠地回头瞪了陈译旻一眼，不过他看起来实在一点都不狠，亮晶晶的口水和黏液快流满他的下巴了。

陈译旻也将杰克的性器含入口中，舌头舔舐着茎身和龟头，时不时吮吸尿道口分泌出的精前液。但比起杰克卖力的吞咽，陈译旻显得要心不在焉许多，因为他正盯着杰克下面翕动的小嘴看得出神。

那儿的两片肉唇随主人的动作微微颤动着，蜜豆已经悄悄探出了头，幽深的洞里正在淌出透明汁液。这时陈译旻伸出手指，在这条湿漉漉的缝里刮了刮，然后探进洞里搅了搅，抠出沾满一指头的淫液。

 

“噢呜......今天不可以......插进里面......”杰克含着陈译旻的阴茎，含含糊糊地说着。

陈译旻吐出杰克的阴茎，把嘴凑近他的洞口，然后将下一句话与炽热的气息都吐了进去：“那我就只碰外面。”

 

语罢，他吻住了那两瓣滑嫩的肉唇，张嘴将它裹进嘴里。舌尖了无方向地在可能存在的凹槽中滑来滑去，拨开了大小阴唇，偶尔舔弄到阴蒂和薄薄的阴唇系带。

每当舌尖扫过突出的肉核，杰克的身体总是会骤然紧绷一下，像有电流自下而上窜上去。于是找准了方位的舌头开始集中挑逗起那颗肉粒，时而在它周围的皮肤打圈，时而挤它，碾它。陈译旻甚至还动用了他尖尖的犬齿，轻轻在阴核上啃咬起来，像是小昆虫用口器在上面吸来吸去。

杰克顿时受不了了，支起身体的手肘和膝盖都在发软打抖，断了线的泪珠从眼眶里颗颗滑落：“别、别咬了......别咬了......”

陈译旻感受到温热的水击打在他的小腹，又将他的耻毛沾湿。他离开被欺负得很惨的阴蒂，杰克松了一口气，紧接着又有两根手指夹上了它，用力拧了一把。

 

“啊——！啊——！”

 

一瞬间，强烈的刺激再次袭来，杰克尖叫出声，口中所含的阴茎再次在他张大的嘴里抽插起来。他被顶得不知所措，讲不出脏话也发不出求饶的声音，只能任由粗暴的性器猛烈操干他的嘴。

他被顶得窒息，几欲干呕，感觉下巴都要脱臼了。同时下半身还有一只手在玩弄着他的阴蒂，用指腹搓捻它，用指甲掐拧它。就像一个被拧坏掉的水龙头，无论这只手是否还在狠狠蹂躏他的阴蒂，他的阴道也只会一直、一直向外流水，没个尽头。

快感淹没，他已经感受不到所谓真实，只能机械性地吞吐着口中的性器，勉强支撑起自己的身体，让啪嗒，啪嗒落下的泪水模糊视线。

就在他被干得两眼完全翻白时，一泡浓精在他口腔中迸开，冲刷他的上颚和舌面，射进他的喉管，口腔装不满的白浊还从他的嘴角漏出。

同时他自己的性器也瞬间释放出了刚才积蓄的欲望，射在陈译旻胸口的衣料。小穴从深处溅出一股激流，陈译旻来不及躲闪，这些爱液完全打在他脸上，但还没完，紧接着一股又一股的水源又打湿了他的脸。他的电子手环也没能幸免，盘面已经被白浊涂满，幸好它是防水的。

杰克的身体彻底塌到了陈译旻身上，陈译旻挪开他的腿，气喘吁吁爬起来，发现他瞪得大大的眼睛里已经失去焦点，睫毛上还挂着泪珠和一丢丢溅上去的白浊。而他的嘴就更惨了，嘴唇红肿，嘴角破皮，装不满的精液淹没了他的舌头。

 

“我想，是你输了。”陈译旻低头，抓起自己胸前一片湿濡的布料。

杰克没有回应他。于是目光又来到他的两腿间，伸手将他的腿掰得更开，摸了摸那个可怜兮兮的肉核。

“其实本来就不大公平，毕竟你还比我多一个会喷水的器官。”

手指下移到刚才喷水的洞口，不用吹灰之力，两指就伸了进去，轻轻按压着湿漉漉的肉壁。

“四次，你刚刚潮吹了四次，好......”

 

啪。

 

话还没说完，一个火辣辣的巴掌就扇了过来，把他整个人都从沙发上抡到了地上，脑门差点磕到茶几边缘。

他疼得眼泪都快出来了，但他忍住了，不过杰克却死死地盯着他，扇他巴掌的手僵在空中，安安静静地流着泪。

陈译旻见状，不顾脸上的丝丝疼痛，赶紧爬起来，将杰克颤抖的双肩揽进怀里。


End file.
